Office buildings, warehouses, and buildings used for many other purposes are beginning to incorporate various types of networks. For example, a building may comprise an Information Technology network (“IT”) that provides typical computer network functionalities, telephony services, video services, and the like. Another type of network is a building automation network (“BAN”). A BAN is a network that manages and automates various systems of a building such as mechanical systems, electrical systems, and the like. For example a BAN network can comprise environmental systems (e.g., HVAC systems) and lighting systems that are managed by the BAN. An additional type of network is a safety network that manages the safety systems within a building. In-building safety networks generate large amounts of real-time information that is useful to first responders. For example, in-building safety networks can determine fire location, hazmat material location, and the like. Building automation networks allow for control of various subsystems such as elevators and ventilation for smoke control.
Access to this information and control of these subsystems are limited to information presented at on-site display panels and information relayed to incident commanders via a dispatch center. Also, buildings comprising an internal wireless IT network can experience interference between the IT network and the first responder wireless equipment as well as any of the building's wireless safety equipment. This interference can impair first responder operations. Furthermore, data generated by the safety network can be compromised during the emergency incident if not stored in a device that has a high chance of surviving the incident. This information may be needed to perform a post-incident analysis.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.